Sophie - Daughter of Loki
by BethWils04
Summary: Your parents died that day. Nothing could be done to save them. Only then did you realise the meaning of what you were told. He had known this would happen.
1. Prologue

You don't remember your childhood before the age of eight. Then something happened you would never forget. Your parents were taking you out for the day, something that rarely happened, when earth was invaded by … Loki of Asgard ? Why did that name mean something to you ?

Something drew you to him, something you couldn't describe. You tried to stop him, stop the Avengers from harming him. It seemed to work for a brief moment and all was said was 'I'm sorry.' It was clear to you then than he was not in control.

Your parents died that day. Nothing could be done to save them. Only then did you realise the meaning of what you were told. He had known this would happen.

Six years later you and your best friend are both bitten by radioactive spiders, you kept this fact from your Aunt and Uncle. For you knew that if they found out, things would be different.

It has now been six months since the spider incident. Your best friend is your Uncle's 'apprentice' training him to become the best hero he can be. While you still hide your powers from the world. Yet there's a feeling that there is more to the the God of Mischief that invaded Earth so many years ago.


	2. Chapter 1 - Eight Years Ago

Chapter 1 – Eight Years Ago

"Sophie, come on honey! We'll be late if we don't hurry!"

"I'm coming Mother!" I called as I rushed down the stairs. Eight year old me couldn't be happier at that moment. My parents were taking me out for the day, to do what? I never found out. We never got there.

The streets were going crazy. Apparently some God was trying to take over the planet. There were giant alien-like creatures everywhere, attacking the people and destroying the city. I turned to look at my parents but found that they weren't there, it seemed that I had been separated from them in the rush. The fact that I was on my own during an alien invasion didn't bother me though, my young self was more focused on the so-called God.

"Please Stop!" I cried at him,

"I am Loki of Asgard! Bow before me!" He commanded

"You don't want to do this!" I yelled. His eyes turned from an icy blue to a beautiful emerald green.

"I'm sorry." Is all he could say before his eyes changed back. It was then that I knew he wasn't in control of his actions, he was only a puppet in this game.

"Uncle Tony! Listen to me! He's not in control!" I yelled at my Uncle.

"Sophie. Get to safety, you should not be here." Was all he said to me, ignoring what I had said.

"But you are Uncle Tony!"

"That's because I am Iron Man, Sophie it is my job to protect this city and more importantly to protect my family. Now go and get to safety, and find your parents. They'll be worried sick about you." He said then flew off to join the fight against Loki once again.

I found my parents. Dead. They had been killed. My guess was trying to save themselves. They would never have been looking for me. They barely acknowledged my presence in their lives no matter what happened. It was their work before everything else.

It was my Aunt Pepper that found me in the middle of the street, crying my eyes out over the dead corpses of my parents. She took be back to Stark tower that was now partially destroyed due to the previous attack. She lead me up to the roof where Uncle Tony was, along with the other Avengers and Loki with his wrists chained together. A metal muzzle was about to be put on when I arrived.

"No!" I shouted, running over and standing in front of the God.

"Don't put that thing on him!" I was close to tears, I don't know why I did that to this today. Everyone there seemed either shocked or surprised by my actions.

"I do not wish to do this to my brother but I have to." The tall one with long blond hair said, he was the one holding the metal muzzle.

"He has taken many lives and destroyed part of your city. He must be punished for his crimes."

"I don't care! My parents and dead but I don't care about them! They didn't deserve to live." I heard my Aunt and Uncle make noises of shock along with others making similar noises.

"It wasn't his fault that this happened! There was nothing he could do! He was being controlled!" I turned around and faced the God I was trying so hard to protect.

"Your eyes are green." I said staring up at him.

"They were the color of ice before." The God bent down and cupped my face.

"You are wise beyond your years young one, I am sorry that you have lost your parents. Even if they did not care for you how a parent should, you must forgive them now that they are gone. I appreciate you attempts to prevent this but it must happen. We shall meet again in the future but until then take care." He kissed my forehead before flicking his wrist and teleporting me somewhere so that I did not have to witness the rest.

It was then that I realised what he had meant earlier. His 'I'm sorry.' Was for all of this. The death of my parents and for the pain I felt for not being able to save the God that I felt an unspeakable bond with.

As the scene folded out in front of the Avengers, no one knew that King Odin was watching. He knew that Loki knew Sophie was his daughter, that he had tried so hard to hide from Asgard and most importantly him. Sophie, of course couldn't remember him, or any of her life in Asgard. Odin had banished her from Asgard and removed her memories until the time came for her to know her true self.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Spider Incident

Chapter 2 – The Spider Incident

Six Months Ago.

I have been living with my Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony for six years now. Six years since the death of my parents I had grown to hate. That day was probably the worst day of my life, not because my parents died, but because of what happened with the God. No one would talk about that day anymore, every time someone would say something against the God I never let it slide and got my own back in many more ways than one.

Every time Thor would come back from Asgard I would ask how Loki was doing and every time I got the same answer, 'he is well.' Sometimes I would ask if he would come and visit. The answer I got to that was 'sometime soon.' And that was that.

I walked into school to find my best friend being pushed up against the lockers by Flash. The resident school bully.

"Oi! Flash!" I yelled as I neared

"What in the world do you think you're doing?"

"N-nothing. S-Sophie." He stuttered, did I forget to mention that Flash was scared of me. Just because my Uncle was Tony Stark.

"Didn't think so. Bye!" I said to cheerily as they scampered of to find their next victim.

"You ok Pete?" I asked

"Yep! Let's go! We have a field trip to Oscorp today!"

"Thank god! I would die if we went to Stark Industries."

"Why?" Peter asked looking all innocent

"Two words for you Pete. My. Uncle."

"He couldn't be that bad Soph."

"Shhh, be quite!" I said as we entered our home room and sat in our seats.

"PETER!" I shouted.

"PETER WHERE ARE YOU?" I was panicking now. Getting bitten by a radioactive spider is not what I expected. The whole building was in a state of panic and I couldn't find my one friend.

"SOPHIE!" I heard Peter shout then felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Sophie. Thank god I found you! I was so worried!"

"Peter!" I couldn't help the tears that fell. I never wanted to lose him. Ever.

I had the next week off school. I want to stay away from people. I was scared of what they would think of me. Did they know I was bitten by one of the spiders? Would they think I was a monster because of it? Peter went to school that week, he tried to get me to go. But after the first day he decided that if I didn't want to go then he wouldn't force me to. It has now been two days since then.

"My child, why are you so upset?" I froze. That voice, I hadn't heard it since…

"You came back." I said. Not looking up at the God before me.

"You remember." He said and I looked at him,

"How could I forget. The invasion of Earth you lead killed my parents." He seemed ashamed by that,

"I am sorry about that. I-"

"-was not in control, yada yada yar. I never blamed you for it." I interrupted him. Probably shouldn't do that to a God but I really didn't care.

"Why didn't you come sooner? Why did it take you six years?"

"I'm not supposed to be here, I am meant to be taking my punishment for my crimes."

"What is your punishment?" I asked

"Why are you punished for something you had no control over?"

"You are the only one who believes that fact, and I am great full that someone is able to see that. But I am a monster. And there is nothing I can do about it." He said. What I did next I had no idea why I did it but then I don't know why I do a lot of things. I moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him. At first he was tense but soon gave in and returned the gesture.

For the rest of that week Loki visited me. He taught me many things about Asgard and even brought me some books about magic. I enjoyed my time with him, he gave me the courage to go back to school the following Monday. I haven't seen him since though. I still ask his brother the same questions, hoping that one day the answers I receive will change and be for the better.


	4. Chapter 3 - Six Months Later

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, I've been REALLY busy with my school work, family and my volunteering work. I'll try to update more often though!**

Chapter 3 – Six Months Later

It had been six months since I last saw Loki. In all honesty, I missed him greatly. Over those few days he had been more of a parent than my own had been. I haven't stopped reading the books he gave me. Around two weeks after I last saw him I discovered that I could do magic. It took me a while to get used to it, but after a couple of weeks I came round to that fact. Since then I have discovered that Peter was also bitten by a radioactive spider. He was now 'your friendly neighbourhood' Spider-Man and was Uncle Tony's 'intern'. Meaning Uncle Tony decided that it was his job to train him to become a hero.

"Hey Pete!" I said walking up to him as he got something out of his locker,

"Hey Sophie! Let's get to class quickly, I heard the teacher has an announcement."

"Oh dear, please don't let it be a test, I cannot face one of them right now."

"Don't worry about it Soph, either way, last time a teacher had an announcement we both know how it turned out."

"Because that gives me confidence in the teacher." I said before walking into our classroom.

"Now before you all rush off home, I have a very important announcement." The teacher said five minutes before the end of school.

"And here I was thinking there wasn't one." I whispered to Peter

"Shut up!" He whisper-shouted back.

"Due to the school's science and technology grades last year we have been awarded an amazing opportunity. In a month we will be going on a field trip to Stark Industries." Everyone in the room seemed excited at this but Peter and I just turned to face each other.

"Shit." We both said as the bell rang.

"Uncle Tony!" I yelled as I entered the living area,

"Mr Stark!" Peter yelled as he entered after me.

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed by the noise we had made.

"Why?" We asked simultaneously

"Why What?"

"Why is our school, more importantly our class, going on a field trip? Here!" We were still speaking at the same time which would explain why we were being looked at weirdly.

"Ask Pepper. And Sophie? There's the God that you love in your room at the moment. He won't leave until he's seen you." Uncle Tony said and I froze.

"Loki. God of Mischief. Thor's evil brother. Is here. In this building?"

"That's what I said isn't it?" He said then I took off with Peter behind me.

I opened my door and looked into my room, I wasn't prepared to see Loki chained up and guards of some sort as well.

"What is this?" I asked

"Are you Sophie Laufeyson?" One of the men asked. I looked straight at Loki and the look in his eyes and the nod of his head told me to say yes.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked wanting to know more.

"Answer the question. Are you Sophie Laufeyson ?"

"I'll answer your question when you tell me what's going on." I said to the guards.

"Do you want to release your father or not?" My Father?

"Release him and leave." I said. The tone of my voice showed that I didn't want any messing about.

"Woah! You're that evil dude who tried to take over the earth!" Peter exclaimed as he finally entered my room. I spun round and glared at him,

"Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry. Don't do anything to me! I can't face it!" He said. I then turned to face Loki.

"What did they mean?"

"What do you want to know?" He asked me

"Why did they call me Sophie Laufeyson ?"

"Because that is your true name."

"Why did they call you my father?"

"Because I am." He was straight to the point. How could the God of Mischief be my father?

"Once there was a young prince." He said

"One day his magic went terribly wrong and he ended up somewhere he didn't know. When he managed to return home, he discovered that he was carrying a child. After the birth of a beautiful baby girl he hid her for many centuries until his father found out and banished the daughter." He said.

"That young prince was me. And I tried so hard to hide you from all of Asgard and Odin so I wouldn't lose you. When Odin found out he banished you from Asgard and took your memories so you wouldn't remember anything until the time came for you to know."

"So, you mean to say that you are my father and the reason I can't remember my childhood before the age of eight is because I'm your daughter?" I asked unsure if I had followed correctly.

"That pretty much sums it up. Yes."

"But then, surely I should remember everything now that I know the truth."

"Indeed you should. Perhaps we should pay a visit to Odin himself."

"And Odin being the one who banished me?"

"Yes that is correct. I must say, you are taking this better than I expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said

"When will we go?" I asked

"Now would make sense." He said

"Okay. Two things though. First, I need to tell Uncle Tony." Loki was about to open his mouth to object but I stopped him.

"Still my Uncle. And Second, can Peter come to? He's me best friend and I want him to come."

"Very well. But be quick."

"Hey Uncle Tony?"

"Yes Sophie?"

"Well… it turns out that Loki is actually my father and not the people who are dead that I thought were and I'm going to Asgard with him to see Odin to get my memories back."

"Ok. Enjoy yourself."

"And Peter is coming with so can you call Aunt May to inform her of her nephew's whereabouts. BYE!" I quickly left to go to the place I agreed to meet my Father and best friend. Just as I stepped outside the door I heard him say,

"Sophie! What am I meant to tell his aunt?"


	5. Chapter 4 - The Return to Asgard

**I know it's taken me for ever to update but I am trying to do it more regularly and hopefully will get a lot done in the next few weeks. Sorry again for being rubbish at updating!**

Chapter Four – The Return to Asgard

"Heimdall!" Loki yelled. We were standing on the roof of Stark Industries.

"Open the bifrost." And then a golden light absorbed us transporting us to Asgard.

"Prince Loki. What brings you back here?"

"A matter with Odin that must be settled." Loki said

"And who are these young ones."

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed

"I'm not THAT young."

"Peter. Shut it." I said, making him keep his mouth closed.

"My daughter and her friend. Now we must see Odin. If you could tell him that I am here and only me, it would be appreciated." He said before walking down a rainbow road thing.

"Let's go get my memories." I said to Peter before going after Loki.

Asgard was amazing! The buildings were so elegant and almost everything was golden. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the palace, it was literally made of gold!

"This place is A-MAZE-ING!" Peter said over excitedly. I just looked at him, we weren't on Earth anymore.

"Oh, yeah. This isn't Earth."

"BROTHER!" I heard Thor shout before enveloping Loki in a bone crushing hug.

"Let go of me you imbecile." Loki said and he was promptly let go of.

"Lady Sophie? Young Spiderling? Why are you in Asgard?" Thor asked. Peter was about to protest against the name he had been called when I shot him a warning glare and turned so that my back was facing the God of Thunder.

"Lady Sophie?" Thor asked

"What is wrong?"

"Do you want me to explain it to you like I would to everyone else? Or make it simple?" Peter asked

"Which is easier to understand?"

"For you? No offense or anything. The simple one."

"Then go with that one. Man of spiders."

"You lied to her." Pete said. At this point I turned and stared at him.

"About what?" Thor asked.

"About what?" I asked him

"Are you kidding me?" I produced an image of Loki before he had been released.

"Does this look 'well' to you?" I asked,

"I do not understand."

"Let me break this down for you. For six years I have asked you how Loki was and when he would come back. You said he was well and that he would come sometime soon. Finding him chained up in my room with guards is not what people on Earth call well." I took a deep breath after I finished. Now was not the time to go on a rampage, especially knowing my family history.

"Lady Sophie. I am sorry but I did not know. I told you what father told me."

"So you didn't question the fact that you hadn't seen him in six years?"

"Father said he was in Jotunheim visiting the Jotuns."

"Don't listen to every lie your parents tell you!"

"Woah! Sophie! Let's walk a little bit. Let the two Gods talk." Peter said grabbing my shoulders and steering me away. I was so great full I had brought Peter with me, if I hadn't I would probably be attacking Thor right now.

"Thanks Pete." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You know I'd do anything for you Soph, you don't need to thank me every time." He said. I sighed, I probably should tell him about everything but I don't want him to hate me.

"Hey Pete?" I asked still not letting go of him.

"Yeah?"

"What if I had this secret that might change a lot of things and the reason I haven't told you was because I didn't want you to hate me?"

"Just tell me Sophie," he said moving so he could look at my face.

"What ever it is. I won't hate you, I could never hate you and you know that."

"I know but-"

"Sophie. If you keep stalling you won't get to tell me."

"You know the whole thing at Oscorp and how I didn't go to school for the following week?"

"Yes."

"The reason was because I was scared to go back incase someone found out."

"Found out what Sophie?" He asked me, he looked as if I was going to tell him something terrible had happened.

"That I might have gotten bitten by one of those spiders as well." I said. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the look on my best friend's face.

"Sophie," He said, putting his hand on my cheek to wipe away the tears I didn't even know were falling.

"Look at me." I opened my eyes and looked into his. He didn't seem angry or disgusted or ashamed. He was worried about me.

"I would never hate you, especially over something like that. Anyway now I have someone to swing round the city with!" He said a smile playing on to his lips.

"Thanks Pete." I said pulling him in for a hug again.


	6. Chapter 5 - Memories

Chapter Five – Memories

"Loki, What brings you here?" Odin asked as Loki entered the hall.

"You haven't returned my daughter's memories."

"Your daughter is here?" Queen Frigga asked

"Yes. She is waiting outside with her friend and Thor." Loki said.

"Odin, return the girl's memories." She demanded.

"Now, I must go and see my grand daughter." She said walking to the doors.

"Peter. Calm down. Before we can go swinging around the city when we get back, I have no way to. So the first thing to do would be to sort that out." I said to him as he was rambling on about how excited he was.

"Mother! Should you not be with Father and Loki?"

"Indeed I should, but I could not wait to see my grand daughter."

"Who? Me? Grand daughter?"

"Of course, you don't have your memories. Forgive me if I startled you."

"No, it's alright I'm still getting used to everything. I've known for less than two hours."

"Mother. Perhaps we should go and see how father and Loki are. We do not want a war to start." Thor suggested interrupting his mother.

"Yes, I agree. I insist you come to. Then the whole family will be together!" Queen Frigga said taking ahold of my arm.

"Does that include me? Or should I just wait out here?"

"You go where ever I go." I said slinging my arm over his shoulder as we entered the hall."

"Father!" Thor boomed as soon as he was inside.

"My son. How are you?"

"I am well given the circumstances."

"Loki, come here. I have missed you in your absence." The Queen said reaching out and hugging him.

"Sorry to interrupt and all, but this isn't a family reunion." I said, I really didn't like the whole family thing. Six years of your best friend being the closest thing to family you have really takes it's toll on this sort of thing.

"Yeah this is really awkward seeings as Sophie doesn't exactly have any memories of you guys and I only know Thor." Peter said as an attempt to explain.

"And we have homework and people constantly trying to destroy New York to attend to so if we could get this over with. And you," I said pointing at Thor.

"I'm still not happy with you."

"Loki, take them back to Midgard. As for your daughter's memories, they will start returning to her."

"Thank you. Sophie, Peter, lets get you back."

"I'm coming to!" Thor yelled just before we left the room.

"Shut up! You imbecile."

"I heard that brother!"

As soon as we walked into the living compound I did not expect to see Aunt May yelling at Aunt Pepper.

"Where is my nephew?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him. But I can assure you he is perfectly safe."

"Aunt May! Why are you here?" Peter asked in shock when he saw his aunt.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick. Why didn't you pick up?"

"Your Midgardian gadgets do not work on Asgard." Loki said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"You went to a different world?"

"You, you didn't know? I swear I asked Uncle Tony to…he didn't do it." I looked at my aunt who seemed to understand.

"TONY!" She yelled

"Yep!" He said walking into the room.

"Oh, Peter is going to Asgard with Sophie and the God who tried to take over the planet six years ago." He said as soon as he saw aunt May.

"Already back Uncle T! And can you occupy your two God friends while Pete and I do our homework, then go and make something in the labs? You can? Great! Thanks!" I said not letting anyone object before I pulled Peter to my room.

"How much longer?" I asked. Our homework had been finished long ago and we were currently in the labs. Peter was determined to make my web shooters perfect.

"Almost finished. Just need to do this then fit it."

"Hurry up then." I was getting bored now. For someone who was so excited about swinging through the city sure took a long time to make a web shooter.

"Here, put it on and see if it fits." I easily slipped it on and used my magic to adjust it.

"There. It fits."

"Hey! No magic!"

"To late. It just happened."

"Fine. Put the other one on then we'll go."

"Finally!"

We were stood on the roof of Stark Industries. Peter was fully clad in his suit, occasionally talking to Karen, the AI in his suit, while talking me through everything and putting the web fluid into my web shooters.

"So, you got all that?"

"For the last time Pete! I'll be fine!"

"Ok! Just making sure. So you just-" I shot my web shooter and swung to the next building.

"HEY! Not fair!"

"Sorry Spidey, you were taking to long." And that's when the race throughout the city began.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Field Trip Part One

Chapter Six – The Field Trip. Part One.

"Why did we do that?" I asked Peter

"I don't know, it was your idea." He replied

"You're the one who wanted to go out last night!" I shot back at him.

"Hey love birds!"

"We're not dating." We said in unison as MJ and Ned approached us.

"Whatever floats your boat. Anyway who's looking forward to going to Stark Industries?"

"That's today?" I asked, both Peter and I were suddenly more awake at that

"Are you sure it's today?" Peter asked

"One hundred percent!" Ned replied

"Crap." I said

"Kill us now." Pete continued.

"Come on you two, just because the last field trip you two went on together went terribly wrong doesn't mean it will this time." No it won't, I thought, it'll be much worse.

"Welcome to Stark Industries!" Our tour guide said

"If you would like to gather round, I will hand out your passes."

"Uncle Tony doesn't reprint passes," I said to Peter

"We are screwed." Peter said to me.

"Has everyone got their pass?" The tour guide asked

"Those two don't." Flash said, I ignored him the best I could.

"That's strange, may I ask what your names are?"

"Peter Parker and Sophie Laufeyson." I said. I had changed it a couple I days after I found out and made sure that it had been changed on me pass as well.

"That's strange, it says you two have gold passes. Friday must be malfunctioning."

"No no, Friday has not had a malfunction." Both Peter and I spun round, why was uncle Tony here? Was he trying to make today worse?

"I just came down too give them their passes, I had to add a few things onto them." I could hear people in the group talking about Peter and I.

"So, the teacher. Are you taking this lot back to your school afterwards?"

"Yes. That is correct." I couldn't believe how nervous our teacher looked talking to Uncle T.

"Leave Sophie and Peter here. It saves time."

"Why did he have to do that?" I asked

"Couldn't he have just left us alone? And then telling our teacher to leave us here?"

"Sophie, calm down. Hopefully he didn't tell everyone else."

"If he did we really are dead."

"What pass do you have?" Someone asked the tour guide.

"I have a green pass which is level five. Meaning I work on floors twenty one to thirty."

"So there are different types of passes?" Another person asked

"Correct, all togethere are nine different passes. Level one is black, which is for visitors only, like you. Level two is white, which is for the cleaners. Level three is red, which for receptionists. Level four is Yellow, which means you work on floors ten to twenty. Level five is green, which means you work on floors twenty one to thirty. Level six is blue, meaning you work on floors thirty one to fifty. Level seven is Bronze, which means you are a private guest of Mr Stark, Miss Potts or anyone else of such importance. Level eight is Silver, which means you are family of Mr Stark or Miss Potts. And Level nine is Gold which is for the Avengers."

"Why do those two jerks have those passes then?" Flash asked

"Because we do. It does not concern you why we are of such importance here when you are not Flash." I said. I was fed up with today already.

"Alright!" The tour guide said clapping his hands together.

"Firstly we will be visiting the museum of the history of Stark Industries, which is floors two to nine. We will be spending the morning at the museum so take your time."

"Great, now we're definitely dead."

"Why?" Ned asked

"Yes Sophie why are you and Peter 'definitely dead'?" MJ inquired

"What? I said that? No. I don't think I did. You two must be hearing things."

"I was only kidding. Anyway, let's go and look around, perhaps the lovebirds will be able to explain this stuff in greater detail."

Eventually Peter and I managed to find a part of the museum where it was quiet and none of our class mates were.

"If you think about it, this field trip hasn't actually been that bad. I mean excluding everything with Mr Stark and our passes and Flash."

"Do you not understand stand how big this is? What if they find out about-"

"Then we'll just have to make sure they don't, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess. And Clint get out of the air ducts we can hear you."

"Damn it." He said before appearing out of the first opening.

"Why are you spying on us?" Peter asked

"Why aren't you two at school?" He asked us

"Uncle T didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Now what haven't I been told?"

"Our class has a field trip here today."

"That's great guys! Just going to tell everyone that! BYE!" He said and was gone in a flash.

"We shouldn't have told him." I said

"Your fault not mine." Peter said running off

"Hey! Don't you dare run away from me!" I shou


	8. Chapter 7 - The Field Trip Part Two

Half way through the morning and I'd only seen uncle T and Clint. Hopefully everyone was feeling nice today and decided to stay away, if only.

 _ **CRASH**_

Spoke to soon.

"THOR! Don't touch that."

"But- Lady Sophie!" He exclaimed spotting me instantly causing anyone from our class to start whispering.

"Hi Thor….what you doing here?" I asked awkwardly

"I was helping Doctor Banner." He said with a childish smile on his face

"Alright, let's move onto the next part of the museum, if you could all follow me,"

"Bye Thor, see you later." I said in a hurry to get away and dragging Peter away as quickly as possible. Thank you Bruce for staying in your lab, just don't come and find me later.

The rest of the morning passed easily, none of the other Avengers appeared. During lunch some of mine and Peter's colleagues came up to us and asked us about what we were working on at the moment and if we needed any extra materials. It was all going great until…

"Quit it you two!"

Oh.

No.

I immediately turned to Pete,

"It's Steve."

"I heard."

"And Bucky."

"He literally never speaks."

"What about Sam?"

"What about me?" He asked appearing behind us practically making Peter jump out of his seat.

"N-nothing!" Peter stuttered

"What about you Sophie?"

"In case you are actually blind and no one has realised that, we are a little busy at the moment. Why don't you go back to annoying Bucky for me?"

"You can't talk to him like that!" I heard Flash and his cronies shout

"Says who?" I asked turning so that I could see him clearly

"He's an Avenger! He could crush you." Flash seemed pretty proud of that seeings as he was smirking during the last part.

"He could also crush you." Sam said making Flash cower back until he hit Bucky who was stood behind him. If looks could kill, Flash would have been brutally murdered several times over.

"Just think about what I could do to you." I heard Bucky mutter into Flash's ear before I decided one was a good time to intervene.

"Alright! Sam. Bucky. I think Cap's looking for you." I said and they got the message and left us alone.

"You Just stopped TWO of THE Avengers from ending Flash!" Ned whisper-shouted at me.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" I asked and I received confused looks from both Pete and Ned but a knowing one from MJ.

"What?" Both Pete and Ned asked

"I wouldn't get to save Peter everyday even though he is perfectly capable of doing it himself."

"Shut it!"

Most of the afternoon went without any problems until about an hour before it ended. Nat, Clint, Wanda, Vision, Shuri, Col. Rhodes and… oh shit, Loki all decided it would be a good idea to find out group and interfere with things. It only got worse when people started talking about when Loki was being CONTROLLED and saying rude things. I was SO glad about was that he showed no emotion in his expression but I felt how much guilt he had.

The same couldn't be said for me though, it was really starting to get to me. They didn't even know the whole story! I was about ready to go all out on them when I felt Peter place a hand on my shoulder,

"Ignore them Soph, it doesn't matter what they think." He whispered loud enough so that only I could hear him.

"The tours almost over, I'm just going up to my room now, I have permission from uncle T and I don't fancy standing here for another hour."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, you stay with MJ and Ned. And make sure we're not made into fools."

"Will do! See you in a bit Soph."

"See ya," I said leaving the group and entering uncle T's private elevator.


	9. Chapter 8 - Departures

I had no clue what was happening. Ever since that horrid tour, I had been out of it. Shutting myself in my room. I haven't left it in days. Peter's told me some things from the other side of my door. I even had to use my magic to stop my father from entering on his own accord. He's tried talking to me so many times, deep down, I know he's worried about me going down the path he did. I don't think I could even do that to my family though, even if they weren't actually related to me.

I was suddenly transported to Asgard.

"Hemdall, what's going on?"

"I do believe you father has been imprisoned."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"Tell Odin I want to speak with him."

"He is already expecting you."

"But not prepared." I practically growled revealing my Asgardian attire and heading straight to Odin.

"You picked a real good time to piss me off Odin."

"Granddaughter, it is good to see you again."

"Cut it with the friendly crap. Why am I in Asgard and why was I told my father is in prison."

"Because your father has to pay for his crimes."

"His crimes? HIS CRIMES? What crimes? Tell me them."

"He brought monsters to ruin Thor's coronation."

"He allowed his OWN KIND to enter his home to stop Thor from becoming King because he KNEW Thor wasn't ready."

"He attacked your home."

"HE WAS BEING CONTROLLED!"

"Do not raise your voice with me!" He said standing up in what I guessed was a threatening manner.

"Am I the only one who can see the truth? Are you really that blind with your ONE eye? You pretend to be his father for so many years yet you did so much an ACTUAL father would not do? Who in their right mind lies to their son for years on end? Neglects them? And lie about the truth when they find out?" He just stood there watching me waiting for me to go on,

"Why would a father take away anything good from their son. And for your information I STILL don't remember anything! In my opinion, and many others, you are not only the worst father in every single universe that exists but also the most un worthy King there could ever be."

"You have no right to speak to me like that."

"Do what you want to me. I don't care. But if I don't have the right to treat you like others should then you have no right to imprison my father."

"He must pay for his crimes."

"FINE! Be like that. Let me break it down for you, there are two options. One, you release my father and never do such a thing to him again. Or two, I get him out by myself."

"Go ahead, try. I will not release him and you shall not either."

"Ok then! Just wait here a minute," I said before teleporting myself to where my father was.

"Sophie! Why are you here? If you are found you will surely be imprisoned here as well."

"I'm actually here to get you out, Odin already knows this fact yet does not believe me."

"He underestimates you daughter."

"He most certainly does." I said before teleporting back to Odin.

"If I do manage to break him out, you cannot imprison anyone of importance to me or my father. Deal?"

"Deal." Maybe he was starting to get a little suspicious now.

"I'm back!" I said as I teleported into my father's cell

"Can you get me out of here now?"

"Only if you promise me that you'll stay where I take you unless you are forced to leave."

"Of course. You are my daughter and I trust you."

"Let's go then" you said teleporting us both out of his cell and to the bifrost where Hemdall sent us to Skaar.


	10. Chapter 9 - Two Years Later

It had been two years since I had last seen my father, I would by lying if I said I didn't miss him but I couldn't have Odin finding him again.

"Any thoughts about Uni yet Sophie?" Aunt Pepper asked me

"Am I supposed to?" I asked her

"Ideally, yes. But don't worry if you don't. Just, don't feel pressured." She said before exiting the room leaving me alone for a couple of moments Thor appeared in front of me,

"Lady Sophie, Father has died. You must bring my brother back to Asgard,"

"You're sure he's dead?"

"Yes."

"I'll get him but I won't stay,"

"Certainly, it is a shame you did not get along."

"I had and still have my reasons Thor. Come on let's get this over with."

I teleported myself to my father, and he was definitely surprised.

"Sophie? You're actually here?"

"To come and get you, yes."

"Why?"

"You'll have to wait for that." I said before teleporting him back to Asgard where Thor was before teleporting myself back to Earth.

"Where have you been Sophie?" I heard Uncle T ask from behind me,

"Out."

"Out, Where? It wasn't on Earth."

"Now you're keeping tabs on me?"

"I always have. Now where have you been."

"Odin died, so Thor asked me to get Loki. And I did. End of story."

"And you decided not to stay?"

"I despised the man for what he did to my Father and my life."

"Fair enough," he said before leaving me to be by myself.

"So, Sophie…"

"Yes Pete?"

"Do you know what day it is?" He asked me. Today was out tenth friendversary.

"Nope?" I said in an uncertain tone,

"Oh." He said sadness covering his face.

"You seriously thought I had forgotten?" I asked wrapping my arm around his shoulder

"Umm-"

"Wow Pete, I love how much faith you have in me. It's our tenth friendversary! At least we have a field trip and not actual lessons today."


	11. Chapter 10 - Infinity War, Revenge

Thanos had messed with the wrong Goddess. He killed half of the Universe as a gift in hope that he would win my heart. I gave my heart away long ago.

Anyway. Back to the point. The titan claims he loves me, thinks that killing people is the right thing. But this time he's gone WAY to far. He knows nothing about me but that I'm the Goddess of Death. He really should have done his homework before killing the two people who meant more than the world I live in to me.

I was going to put a stop to it all, I was going to finish what others started.

Planning. Planning for weeks on end. The remaining Avengers returned after they mourned the ones lost. I broke the news to Aunt May for Uncle T. She was broken, I'd never seen someone fall apart so quickly. I couldn't keep it in after that, I had to tell her that I could get Peter back and would. She was the first person I had told, and probably the only person I was going to tell for a long time.

I had everything planned out. Get the heroes together. Somehow, they still don't know about my 'magical powers' they knew that I was bitten by the radioactive spider long ago.

Find Thanos. Which wouldn't be that hard. Just had to send a message to him and he would be there.

And finally, take the gauntlet, return the mind stone and disappear. Easy as pie!

"Sophie," Uncle T started, "How can you be so sure this will work?" He asked

"Don't have time for questions." I said, Peter certainly knew how to hide his web fluid,

"Do you know where Pete kept his web fluid? I really need it, and he refused to tell me how to make it then everything happened and I'm almost out." Why couldn't Pete just have told me how to make the damn stuff. "His lab-" was all I heard before I was out of the room and heading to the labs.

It was dead easy to get Thanos out of hiding. Just get a message that 'his love' wants to meet with him and he was there. Not questioning anything. Unlike the Avengers and alliances, twelve people constantly questioning you. They do realise my father is the God of Mischief, right?

He was there, Thanos was there. Time to get this show on the road.

"Thanos." I said in a sing-song voice

"My love! I finally get to meet you!"

"That you do! But I must ask, how did you manage to wipe out half the universe so quickly? It's hard to choose their fates if I do not know how they died."

"I collected the Infinity Stones and their power." He said showing me his gauntlet

"Wow that is certainly impressive, may I hold it?"

"I'm afraid not, my love."

"Wrong answer." I said before everyone came out ready to fight Thanos.

"You really thought you could outsmart me?"

"I know I can."

"Your not the only one who brought backup. "

"That's the reason I brought backup" I said before using my web shooters to get a fair distance away.

I watched as Thanos's army fell, I guess they weren't as strong as the Avengers.

"I would go and help if I were you."

"Shuri, I will. Just need to find the right time to battle Thanos."

"Your going after Thanos?"

"He killed my father and Peter. I won't let that slide."

"Do you not know what happened when Peter is used web shooters against Thanos?"

"I'm not using my web shooters."

"But you'll die!" Shuri said and I turned to her.

"My Father is the God of Mischief. I have magic. And I am not giving him a chance to kill the rest of us." I said then jumped down. As I walked to the battle I used my magic to reveal my armour and my true form.

"WHAT!" I heard Shuri exclaim before she follows after me.

"Sophie, you use your magic now?" Thor asked when I managed the destroy most of his attackers.

"I'm not letting Thanos get away with this."

"Do not fuel you magic with anger."

"He killed your brother Thor who just so happened to be my father. Then he killed Peter. He is my least favourite person at the moment." I said before heading off to find Thanos.

"To scared to face me?" I asked as I approached Thanos.

"My love, why do you do this."

"You killed Loki of Asgard, my Father."

"Your Father?"

"And Spider-Man!"

"That creature?"

"I also have 'that creature' powers so watch it. You messed with the wrong Goddess Thanos."

"Then I shall have to kill you to my love."

"And one more thing. I. Am. NOT. Your. Love." I said before attacking him.

I felt people's eyes on us, they had stopped their own war to watch us. Thanos and the Goddess of Death, fight. I started with the basics that I had learnt, they were the ones Loki used the most. I then moved onto the more advanced magic, slowly weakening Thanos one Infinity Stone at a time. First the Time Stone, so he couldn't go back and stop this. Second the Power Stone, weakening him. Third the Mind Stone, so he couldn't control my mind or any others. Fourth the Reality Stone, so he couldn't change the reality of this. Fifth the Soul Stone and finally the Space Stone.

Thanos was finally defeated. He had no power and he knew that I could kill him at any moment. The first thing I did was reverse the 'snap' and sent everyone back to where people had died, to collect them. I then went back in time and returned the mind Stone to save vision then went and stopped Thanos from killing my father on the ship but so that he was effected by the 'snap' instead.


End file.
